kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkwing
The is the Contract Monster of Kamen Rider Knight. History Kamen Rider Ryuki Darkwing, along with every other Mirror Monster was created by Yui's and Shiro's pictures during their childhood. It is shown that Darkwing was initially used in one of Shiro's initial experiments and is assumed to be the Mirror Monster responsible for Eri going into a coma. Multiple times throughout the series, Darkwing acted as though it was targeting Eri. Each time Ren shooed it away. Most of the time however, it was there simply to assist Ren in battle. Followed by Knight's transformation into Survive Mode, Darkwing as well transforms into Darkraider. It is unknown what happened to Darkwing but considering Mirror World didn't exist after the final Time Vent, it can be assumed that it didn't exist. It is notable for being one of the Contract Monsters that can be summoned without using an Advent, just like Dragreder. Kamen Rider Decade In the World of Ryuki, Darkwing assists Knight as Contract Monster in the Kamen Rider Trial. His only appearance was when Knight was performing his Final Vent attacks. Forms , Darkwing can unleash a painful ultrasonic screech whenever the Nasty Vent Card scanned. ::Roles in Advent Cards attacks *'Sword Vent': Darkwing's tail becomes the Wing Lancer (ウイングランサー Uingu Ransā). *'Guard Vent': Darkwing attaches to Knight's back and becomes the Wing Wall (ウイングウォール Uingu Uōru) cape-like shield. *'Nasty Vent': Darkwing performed the , an attack involved by unleashing a painful ultrasonic screech. *'Final Vent': Knight and Darkwing perform . Darkwing lands on its master's back to form a cape as he leaps into the air, wrapping himself with the cloak as they descend in the form of a drill using Wing Lancer as the tip to impale the opponent. - Darkraider= , which is a much more powerful bat, with its AP upgraded to 6000. This equipped Darkraider with wind turbine under his wings that could blow other Riders away. ::Roles in Advent Cards attacks *'Blast Vent': Darkraider executes . Darkraider launching two tornadoes from a turbine each from his wings to blow away an opponent. - Bike Mode= Darkraider Bike Mode After Knight Survive used the Final Vent Card, Darkraider transforms into a motorbike with Knight Survive riding it. In this form, Darkraider is a Honda Shadow bike with bat motif designs. ::Roles in Advent Cards attacks *'Final Vent': Performs . As Darkraider assumes it's motorcycle form, Knight Survive rides Darkraider as it paralyzes the monster with a laser attack and then turns into a missile to run through their opponent. }} }} Armaments Through the use of certain Advent Cards, parts of Darkwing's body can be used by Knight as weapons or other equipment. * : A lance derived from Darkwing's tail *The remainder of Darkwing's body can be mounted on Knight's back, where its wings become a cape. This can be done by using either Knight's Guard Vent card or his Final Vent card (However, Ren is often seen transforming into Knight with the cape already equipped). When using the Guard Vent card, the wings are in their original form and close around Knight to form the Wing Wall in order to protect him from attacks. When using the Final Vent card, the wings are in their cape form for use in Knight's Hishouzan Rider Kick. Wing Lancer.png|Wing Lancer KR-Knight With Cape.png|Wing Wall See also Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Mirror Monster Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Bat Monsters Category:Allies Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Swords